1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber cable net that is installed as a sensor on a security fence and a method for producing the same, and more particularly, to an optical fiber cable net that is configured to have a bee hive-like section with one elongated optical fiber cable and a method for producing the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
So as to protect specific facilities or areas, generally, security fences are installed around them, and further, the patrol of the specific facilities or areas is conducted by security guards. Recently, an optical fiber cable net as a sensor is mounted on the security fence, and if the light passing through an optical fiber cable is dispersed, the dispersion of the light is sensed by the optical fiber cable net system, thereby monitoring the invasion.
According to the conventional security system, first, the optical fiber cable net is formed in a zigzag pattern with the optical fiber cables and then mounted on the security fence. In this case, the eyes of the optical fiber cable net are formed to such sizes as to keep a person from passing therethrough and further to prevent the eyes from being expanded by an invader or escaper, thereby avoiding the invasion or escape through the eyes of the optical fiber cable net.
So as to permit the optical fiber cable net to have a given pattern and also to prevent the sizes of the eyes of the optical fiber cable net from being expanded by the invader or escaper, as shown in FIG. 1, optical fiber cables 10 are located near each other at a given distance, and the neighboring optical fiber cable portions are fixed to each other by means of a clip 20.
Alternatively, as shown in FIG. 2, an optical fiber cable 10 forms the optical fiber cable net in a knitting manner, and so as to prevent the sizes of the eyes of the optical fiber cable net from being expanded, the neighboring optical fiber cable portions are fixed to each other by means of a clip 20.
According to the conventional methods for producing the optical fiber cable net, however, numerous clips should be additionally made to fix the neighboring optical fiber cable portions to each other, and besides, the fixing operations should be conducted one by one through workers, so that unfortunately, the manufacturing and fixing costs of the clips reach half of the manufacturing cost of the optical fiber cable net and further a lot of time is needed to conduct the fixing.